Lizzy
Lizzy is one of five pups born from Angels second known litter, along with her sister Bela and half sisters Mary-Kate, Ashley and Angelica. Lizzy was born a full Albino. Being the largest of Angels pups (tied with Bela) and by far the most intelligent Lizzy quickly established a dominance over her smaller siblings by forming a co-dependent relationship with her more aggressive dark backed Sister (Bela). Biography. Birth Lizzy was named after Elizabeth Bathory (the worst serial killer in Slovak history) by the voting public. She was born in captivity at the Tanaka Lagoon from Angels second known litter and was one of five pups. As she and her sisters were born Jonas stopped Angel from cannibalising her offspring by gliding around Angels Lagoon in a Manta Submersible distracting her by actively pinging his sonar whenever a new pup was born to allow them the chance to escape to the safety of the newly built Meg Pen, sealing the gate between the two enclosures as soon as the final pup was inside. Over the following four years Lizzy would grow to be 46ft long and 42,000lbs (the same as Bela and 20ft longer than her other three siblings). As if sensing the future challenge her offspring could become Angel would make repeated attempts to break into the Meg Pen and kill her young, but after realising this was not possible due to the thick gates in between she settled for merely terrorising them by slapping her tail off the gate. Letting her offspring know that while they may be growing Angel still ruled. In response Lizzy would show herself to be the most intelligent Megalodon man had ever encountered as she formed a co-dependent bond with her dark backed yet albino headed sister Bela. Becoming known as The Sisters for their ferocity and tight bond. Teaching her to swim in tandem with Lizzy on top as albinos ruled in these waters and Bela just below her anal fin. This allowed them to appear twice there size therefore allowing that should their mother ever break into their Pen they would be able to challenge her. Hells Aquarium Lizzy began to realise that her three smaller siblings were beginning to grow at a faster rate than herself and Bela. Knowing this would mean that she would no longer be able to rule over the Pen she decided to attack and kill her 25ft sisters before they could challenge her and her dark backed sister. Deciding to take care of Angelica first Lizzy attacked biting into her right pectoral fin and using her grip to control the runt, allowing Bela the chance to strike Angelicas exposed left flank. This attack was designed to kill the smaller Megalodon but was interrupted by Steven Moretti in the institutes Jellyfish submersible, electrocuting Bela and forcing her to release her sibling. Lizzy still refused to let her prey go until she was shocked herself. Then falling back but continuing to circle (Bela would also return and swim below Lizzy again waiting for her next order) her wounded sister in order to strike at the first opportunity. Before she could work another plan in to distract the Jellyfish and kill her half sister the Institute staff dropped a net over Angelica and Moretti began securing it around her. In order to do this he powered down the subs electric staffs so as not to shock the injured animal. Sensing the prods had been shut off Lizzy attacked, Bela following suit. The two behemoths charged the sub looking to destroy it and claim their kill but Moretti noticed their attack and reactivated his prods. The Sisters Ampullae of Lorenzini registered the return of the electrics and they veered off 1 second before ramming the sub. Recognising they couldn't defeat both their targets Lizzy decided to retreat and wait. The Institute staff under the command of James 'Mac' Mackreides hoisted the Wounded creature 30ft above the Meg Pen and aimed to swing her across the water and into the Meg ER. However Lizzy seeing her chance turned Bela loose, who leapt out of the water and clamped her hyperextended jaws around Angelicas exposed abdomen. Hanging for several seconds before falling back into the Pen, bringing a chunk of her siblings flesh and leaving a 10ft wide gaping hole in Angelica which her innards poured out from. Category:Megalodons Category:Female Characters Category:Meg: Hell's Aquarium Category:Meg Saga Category:Characters